


Шансы

by tenkosh



Series: миди g — pg-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Иногда даже при самой безнадежной влюбленности появляется шанс на взаимность — и Джеймс Поттер не собирался упускать такую удачу.





	1. Пролог

Прозвучал громкий гудок, и поезд двинулся с места, распространяя дым и запах гари. Джеймс и Альбус вдвоем шли через толпу школьников и встречающих к выходу с вокзала — родители по их просьбе на этот раз ждали в машине на парковке, и Лили первая убежала к ним. Братья тоже были бы в машине, но задержались на перроне, прощаясь с друзьями. Точнее, это Альбус прощался. Точнее, всего с одним другом. А Джеймс ждал его, хотя стоило бы уйти вслед за сестрой.

— Это же был Драко Малфой? — не сдержавшись, немного резко спросил Джеймс, используя последнюю возможность задать вопрос, пока они не оказались в машине с родителями. — Тебя обнял Драко Малфой?

Джеймс не был мастером скрывать эмоции, и сейчас они наверняка отразились на его лице: жгучая зависть, которую Альбус, видимо, принял за злость, презрение и недовольство. Джеймс не привык завидовать. Это ему всегда завидовали: он был сыном Гарри Поттера, отец подарил ему мантию-невидимку, ему покупали новые лучшие метлы. С чего бы ему кому-то завидовать?

— Это отец моего лучшего друга, — тут же вскидываясь (в такие моменты он напоминал своего хорька), с вызовом ответил Альбус. — Да, он обнял меня. Что-то имеешь против?

— Да обнимайся с кем хочешь, — буркнул Джеймс, отворачиваясь, чтобы не начинать бессмысленный спор.

На вокзале, на котором они с Альбусом годами ссорились и выясняли отношения, так и тянуло снова поступить по-ребячески, но Джеймс усилием воли сдержался. Теперь он пытался «хорошо себя вести», но не потому что родители смотрят. Так хотелось самому, чтобы чувствовать себя взрослым — и встреча с холодным спокойным Драко Малфоем к этому очень располагала. Никто и ничто — даже обещанная новая метла, даже отец или декан Гриффиндора — никогда не мотивировали его так сильно, как образ Драко.

Для описания того, что Джеймс к нему испытывал, лучше всего подходило непривычное слово «краш», которое иногда использовал Альбус, живо интересующийся культурой маглов. «Краш — человек, который безумно нравится», — объяснил Альбус их маме, когда это слово впервые всплыло в разговоре. Со временем Джеймс обнаружил в нем оттенки, которые не могло передать короткое простое определение, но именно это слово идеально передавало чувства Джеймса к Драко. К «мистеру Малфою», как иногда поправляла тетя Гермиона.

Впрочем, обращение «мистер» в их семье абсолютно не прижилось. С детства Джеймс слышал, как все упоминали Драко только по имени, и это редко это было связано с чем-то хорошим. Может быть, подсознательный дух бунтаря не мог не потянуться к этому «плохому парню», даже если при взгляде на Малфоя такие слова в голову точно не приходили. Нельзя сказать, что в семье Поттеров все были чересчур правильными или устанавливали слишком жесткие запреты — скорее наоборот, — но даже эти границы хотелось нарушить. Джеймсу с детства нравилось то, что не нравилось взрослым, а Драко как раз не нравился никому из старших членов семьи.

Драко был особенным — совсем не таким человеком, с какими Джеймс привык общаться дома и в школе. Он был красивым-умным-аристократичным-сдержанным-мужчиной-любящим-отцом и еще много-много восторженных определений, которые только мог придумать Джеймс и которые не отличались оригинальностью. Все песни про любовь и красоту — про Драко. Все стихи, все лучшие сонеты Шекспира — про Драко. Все красочные, наполненные чувствами описания из книг, по мнению Джеймса, тоже были только про Драко.

Джеймс был вполне способен нормально существовать без него и даже без упоминаний о нем, но стоило Драко появиться хотя бы на горизонте, как что-то резко менялось в системе ценностей Джеймса.

«Краш», — каждый раз вспоминал Джеймс. «Краш — самое подходящее слово».


	2. «Все для квиддича»

Первая осень после окончания Джеймсом Хогвартса, первая, в которую ему не нужно было уезжать в школу, выдалась непривычно жаркой и душной. Все ожидали, что Джеймс сразу же уедет в традиционное путешествие по миру после сдачи экзаменов, но он решил, что хочет сам заработать деньги на эту поездку. Так он оказался в магазине «Все для квиддича». Официально он устроился помощником, и в эту помощь входило все: от приемки товара и общения с покупателями до ловли мелких воришек и проверки защитных чар на витринах. Иногда, особенно когда поступали новые метлы, в магазине было не протолкнуться из-за покупателей, у витрин постоянно стояли зеваки, любуясь на «Нимбусы» и «Молнии», а Джеймс разрывался между делами. В другие же дни он часами листал журналы про квиддич, потому что никаких новинок среди товаров не появлялось, один игровой сезон был закончен, а новый еще и не думал начинаться — среди фанатов наступало затишье, и только редкие любители заходили за новым снитчем (периодически мячики улетали в неизвестном направлении, а ловцы средней руки так и не могли их поймать) или битой взамен сломанной.

В один из таких скучных дней, не предвещавших для Джеймса ничего интересного, в магазин зашел Драко Малфой. Колокольчик над дверью известил о новом посетителе, Джеймс привычным быстрым движением спрятал журнал под прилавок, а потом увидел гостя — и происходящее перестало казаться обычным и вообще реальным. Джеймс много раз фантазировал о такой ситуации. Слишком много раз, чтобы не подумать, что и это оказался сон.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой! — бодро (преувеличенно бодро? а может, зря он так сразу обратился по фамилии?) поприветствовал его Джеймс.

Драко скользнул по нему взглядом, и на секунду Джеймсу показалось, что его сейчас даже не узнают, но равнодушие — или просто спокойствие, принятое за равнодушие — в глазах сменилось чем-то более мягким. Кажется, это что-то было смешано с удивлением.

— Добрый день, Джеймс, — кивнул Драко. — Я пока осмотрюсь тут сам, хорошо?

Не дожидаясь согласия, он подошел к витрине с метлами последних моделей. Джеймс, помедлив немного, снова сел за прилавок и попытался успокоиться. В голове то было абсолютно пусто, то возникали сумбурные невнятные мысли, сердце сильно стучало, а кожа словно горела, хотя, судя по кривому отражению в призовом кубке, щеки все-таки не покраснели.

Когда волнение схлынуло, Джеймс смог сложить в голове два и два. Альбус в последнюю неделю перед отъездом в Хогвартс бегал по магазинам, вслух высказывал разные предположения и задавал неопределенные вопросы: «Пап, а часы на совершеннолетие дарят обязательно родственники?», «Мам, как ты относишься к съедобным подаркам?», «Джеймс, а где твой друг взял сумку из кожи дракона?». Вообще-то чаще всего Альбус молчал и не делился ни с кем своими мыслями, но паника из-за выбора подарка на совершеннолетие Скорпиуса Малфоя здорово на него влияла — и это он еще вовремя вспомнил, что купить что-то стоит до того, как начнется учебный год.

С учетом приближения заветной даты, которую непроизвольно запомнил даже Джеймс после повторений Альбуса, Драко наверняка тоже зашел в поисках подарка. Но ничего подходящего не обнаружил: следующий «Нимбус» обещали выпустить только через два месяца, так что на полках красовались по большей части прошлогодние модели, которые вряд ли могли заинтересовать кого-либо из Малфоев. Драко выглядел разочарованным, но последнюю «Молнию» все-таки придирчиво изучал.

Не выдержав, Джеймс собрал всю свою гриффиндорскую храбрость. В конце концов, это мог быть его первый и последний шанс пообщаться с Драко. Да и смотреть на чужие мучения ему не нравилось.

— Ищете подарок для Скорпиуса? — спросил он, выходя к Драко. — Простите, если лезу не в свое дело. Но я все-таки хочу помочь.

Драко отвлекся от рекламной брошюры и взглянул на него — по крайней мере, без враждебности. Это уже было неплохо.

— Расскажешь про метлу? — попросил Драко.

Джеймс машинально посмотрел на метлу. Он мог бы расхваливать ее не меньше часа (одно из небольших преимуществ работы в магазине было в том, что ему разрешали испытывать приходящие товары), но сейчас у него появилась совсем другая идея.

— Мистер Круп убьет… ну, хорошо, уволит или оставит меня без премии, если узнает, что я сейчас предложу, — сказал Джеймс, дождавшись понимающего кивка со стороны Драко и заметив в его глазах блеснувший интерес. — Я думаю, что метла — очень банальный подарок. К тому же вы наверняка собираетесь подарить Скорпиусу еще и часы, а не только метлу.

Снова кивок, хотя теперь Драко чуть нахмурился, видимо, не понимая, к чему идет разговор.

— Это не моя идея, но Альбус посчитал ее просто отличной, — добавил Джеймс. — Он хотел подарить Скорпиусу магловские часы, пока мама не сказала, что часы должны дарить родственники. Традиционные карманные часы — это тоже здорово, но… Альбус назвал это «умные часы». Выглядят как браслет, работают даже под водой, противоударный корпус, встроенный календарь, могут работать как будильник, считают пульс и еще Мерлин знает что… Ну и время показывают, конечно.

Драко пару секунд помолчал. Джеймс боялся, что одно такое предложение может его оскорбить, но тот, похоже, свыкся с мыслью, что его сын увлекался всякими незнакомыми и интересными вещами — и даже к совершеннолетию эта восторженность так и не прошла. А в мире маглов было много необычных для волшебников штук.

— Скорпиус любит такое, — согласился Драко, будто бы даже с вызовом. — Но это ведь сложная техника. Часы перестанут работать, как только окажутся в мэноре, где веками творили магию.

— Есть выход, — еще сильнее оживился Джеймс. — Я даже знаю пару мастеров. На предмет накладываются антимагические чары, такой невидимый пузырь, в котором вся магия перестает действовать. Если сделать все аккуратно, не испортив защитными чарами технику, то внешнее воздействие будет не опасно.

Даже лучшие метлы Джеймс никогда не рекламировал с таким пылом и желанием. Не выкладывался так в дни, когда от выручки зависела вся его месячная премия. Драко посмотрел на «Молнию» из прошлогодней серии. Потом — снова на Джеймса.

— И где купить такие часы?

Кажется, подойти к Драко все-таки было верным решением. Джеймс (почти) торжествовал.

***

О том, как прошло совершеннолетие Скорпиуса, Джеймс узнал на следующее после праздника утро из письма Альбуса родителям. За завтраком Джеймс усиленно делал вид, что ему все равно, но других важных новостей очень удачно не было, а «Пророк» снова писал ерунду. Джеймсу будто бы совсем не интересно, как мистер Малфой догадался и решился подарить сыну магловские часы, но за чаем можно и послушать про быт современных аристократов.

Хотя бы за подарок Джеймс был спокоен, когда Драко снова зашел в магазин через пару дней после дня рождения сына. Других покупателей не было, как и дел посреди дня.

— Хотел поблагодарить за совет, — сказал Драко сразу после приветствия. — Кажется, Скорпиусу понравился подарок.

Джеймс придерживался мнения, что восторг — обычное состояние Скорпиуса. Но, наверное, для отца всегда было здорово дарить такие эмоции.

— А я надеялся, что вы зашли что-нибудь купить, — Джеймс издал смешок. — Лучше бы я метлы так продавал, как магловскую технику.

— Если хочешь, я куплю метлу, — серьезно ответил Драко. — Не люблю оставаться в долгу. Так что если могу что-то для тебя сделать, только попроси.

После такой фразы Джеймса тоже стал серьезным, хотя еще ощущал легкое недоверие. Одна услуга от Драко Малфоя? Такой шанс выпадал, наверное, раз в сто лет, и его нельзя было упустить. Джеймс просто не мог позволить себе все испортить. Конечно, первым в голову пришло предложить свидание, но это было бы слишком неожиданно и нагло — он бы только спугнул Драко, ничего не добившись. Но и бездарно тратить свое единственное желание на продажу метлы казалось таким же глупым.

Не было времени взвесить плюсы и минусы всех вариантов, которые начали бешено крутиться в мыслях, но кое на чем Джеймс все-таки остановился. Он не испытывал уверенности в своем решении, но раньше Джеймсу всегда везло, когда он рисковал.

— Я слышал, что вы были хорошим ловцом, — медленно проговорил он, пристально глядя Драко в лицо. — Хочу сыграть с вами в квиддич. Вдвоем — кто быстрее поймает снитч.

Драко выглядел удивленным и — снова — заинтересованным.

— Я давно не играл, — предупредил он.

— А я даже не ловец.

— Тогда мы в равных условиях. Ну, если ты так уверен… В воскресенье, может быть? Допустим, в полдень. Знаешь, как добраться до мэнора?

Джеймс кивнул и протянул Драко руку.

— Договорились.

Только оставшись в одиночестве, Джеймс широко, довольно улыбнулся, все еще не веря своему счастью. Он старался не думать о других возможностях, которые не успели прийти ему в голову во время разговора — да и зачем, если уже этот расклад вызывал абсолютный восторг. Хотелось тут же сесть на метлу и навернуть пару кругов над зданием, покричать в воздух, выплескивая эмоции. Но даже время обеда еще не наступило, чтобы так просто уйти с рабочего места. Чувства переполняли, и Джеймс просто не мог теперь вернуться к прерванному чтению книги. Помедлив немного, успокаиваясь и переживая волну радости, Джеймс взял самую обычную метлу и, пританцовывая, пошел подметать зал.

***

Как и договаривались, они встретились в воскресенье у главных ворот мэнора. Однажды Джеймс слышал, как Альбус подробно описывал путь до дома Малфоев маме, и эти воспоминания не подвели — зря он боялся, что где-нибудь заблудится и опоздает. На мили вокруг не было ничего другого, хотя бы отдаленно напоминавшего мэнор.

— В детстве Скорпиус ненавидел квиддич, — рассказывал Драко, пока они шли к площадке на заднем дворе. — Я всегда надеялся, что буду играть с сыном, однако так и не сложилось. Сейчас он даже выступает за команду факультета, но играть дома так и не привык. Даже вспомнить не могу, сколько лет назад я последний раз ловил снитч.

— Может, и сегодня не поймаете, — подмигнул ему Джеймс.

Они еще раз повторили простейшие правила: победит тот, кто первым поймает снитч; нельзя использовать магию в воздухе; все остальное можно. Выпустив мячик, они сели на метлы. У Драко была одна из последних моделей «Нимбуса», но выглядела она практически новой — похоже, он не слишком часто использовал метлу. Хотя держался в воздухе уверенно, привычно, словно это было не сложнее, чем ходить по земле. Так, будто это являлось естественной частью его самого.

Небо затянуло серыми облаками: с одной стороны, солнце не слепило глаза, но с другой — поймать снитч было сложнее, когда он не блестел отраженными лучами. Кружа в воздухе, Джеймс очень старался не отвлекаться на живописные виды мэнора и окрестностей.

Первый раз Драко и Джеймс заметили снитч высоко в небе, и оба рванули вверх, каждый со своего конца поля. Но все-таки даже для хороших современных метел расстояние оказалось слишком большим: стоило ворваться в дымку облаков, и уже оставалось только безуспешно оглядываться в поисках ускользнувшего снитча.

Второй раз золото блеснуло намного ближе. Преследуя снитч, они почти соприкасались плечами, и для победы был важен каждый дюйм. Они оба вытянули руки, пытаясь ухватить мячик. Иногда казалось, что на пальцах ощущается ветерок от трепыхания крыльев совсем рядом, но каждый раз снитч делал небольшой рывок и снова ускользал от касания, продолжая дразнить своей близостью. Джеймс вытягивался все больше и больше вперед, пытаясь схватить его.

Снитч вильнул и сделал резкий поворот. Джеймс последовал за ним и тут же не удержал равновесие — не всем профессионалам под силу выделывать такие финты, держась одной рукой. Не давая ему упасть вниз, Драко крепко схватил Джеймса за запястье, помогая снова выпрямиться на метле. Наверное, Драко бы уже поймал снитч, если бы не притормозил, а теперь мячик снова скрылся где-то в облаках.

— Ты в порядке? — коротко уточнил Драко, вновь оглядывая поле.

— Ага, — кивнул Джеймс, растирая запястье и невольно вспоминая ощущение руки Драко на коже. Пока они тянулись за снитчем, их пальцы моментами почти соприкасались, но вот это было совсем другое.

— Спасибо, — добавил Джеймс, наконец-то вспоминая про манеры. Было немного стыдно за то, как нелепо он едва не навернулся с метлы: все-таки иногда в нем проявлялись излишняя самоуверенность и желание покрасоваться, да и Джеймс слишком увлекался в процессе игры. Ему часто говорили, что он держится на метле не хуже своего отца, и это только усугубляло ситуацию.

Драко неопределенно пожал плечами, а через несколько секунд снова метнулся к облакам. Они опять оказались в разных концах поля, высматривая снитч каждый со своей стороны. Иногда Джеймс приближался к Драко, но только пролетал мимо, наворачивая круги.

Наконец, снитч снова появился. Джеймс едва успел осознать происходящее и развернуть метлу, как Драко уже оказался на месте и поймал мячик. Всего через пару секунд Джеймс тоже подлетел ближе, но драгоценное время было упущено. Между пальцев Драко торчали маленькие крылья, хотя сам он смотрел на снитч скорее недоверчиво, чем радостно. Словно не был уверен, что Джеймс не поддавался. Джеймс действительно не поддавался: он с самого начала решил, что максимально выложится в процессе игры и обрадуется любому результату. Проиграет — и Драко будет доволен. Выиграет — произведет впечатление.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся он, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что победа была честной.

— Всегда верил, что когда-нибудь я смогу поймать снитч быстрее Поттера, — усмехнулся в ответ Драко, подбрасывая в руке мячик. — Ты тоже хорошо сыграл.

Джеймс раздумывал, стоит ли попросить реванш (а если опять не повезет, то, наверное, не так уж позорно будет слить вторую игру подряд), когда на руку вдруг упала крупная капля. Следующая — на нос. Дождь начался неожиданно для того, кто слишком активно высматривал снитч в серых облаках и не замечал удушающей влажности вокруг. Буквально за секунды редкие отдельные капли превратились в цельный поток воды.

Драко качнул головой, призывая следовать за ним, и полетел к дому. В прихожей они оставили метлы и мокрые мантии; Драко тут же высушил длинные волосы заклинанием, а Джеймс только растрепал влажные вихры ладонью.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться на чай, — предложил Драко, выглядывая в окно.

Джеймс, разумеется, очень хотел.

***

Джеймс не считал себя большим фанатом светских приемов в Министерстве, но появляться там изредка ему даже нравилось. На таких мероприятиях всегда можно было встретить знакомых (хотя по той же причине другим людям эти приемы не нравились), а еще там предлагали вкусную еду. Мама иногда обижалась на вторую причину, ворча что-то вроде: «Будто тебя дома плохо кормят».

На этот раз мама взяла его с собой, аргументируя тем, что отец наверняка снова опоздает, а ей обязательно нужен сопровождающий — и симпатичный молодой человек (да еще и сын) отлично подойдет. Джеймс не особо сопротивлялся, хотя в первые же пару минут на приеме убедился, что никакой сопровождающий его маме не нужен: она сразу встретила старых знакомых и увлеклась разговором.

Джеймс ловко улизнул от их компании, чтобы не слушать о том, как он вырос, на кого из родителей больше похож, какой же ерундой занимается в своем магазине и чья дочь обязательно должна стать его женой. Оглядываясь в поисках собственных знакомых, он увидел Драко. Тот, видимо, почувствовал на себе взгляд, потому что повернул голову и, заметив Джеймса, улыбнулся — кажется, даже очень доброжелательно.

Джеймс улыбнулся в ответ, но Драко быстро отвернулся, продолжая прерванный разговор. Они ни разу не виделись с того дня, как сыграли в квиддич и попили чай в мэноре, — хотя Драко и не давал никакой надежды на новую встречу. Впрочем, магический мир Британии был слишком тесен для того, чтобы не пересечься с каким-нибудь одним волшебником вновь, если не планируешь прожить ну очень короткую жизнь. Так что в том, что они с Драко еще встретятся хотя бы случайно, Джеймс ни секунды не сомневался.

Пару минут пришлось наворачивать круги вокруг стола с едой, стараясь максимально незаметно поглядывать на Драко. Если сперва Джеймс еще сомневался, то спустя какое-то время окончательно решился подойти — что он и сделал, как только Драко остался один.

— Скучаете, мистер Малфой?

Драко будто оживился, переводя взгляд с толпы в зале на Джеймса. Они еще ни разу не разговаривали на публике, и из-за этого в груди Джеймса что-то сжималось от необоснованного глупого волнения, хотя он и сам не знал, чего именно боялся. Он попытался понять свой страх: Драко вдруг накричит на него и грубо скажет не подходить? Скривит лицо в презрительной гримасе? Ударит? Даже ожидать такого поведения было немного неадекватно, но Джеймс все равно боялся.

— Правила приличия требуют, чтобы я сказал «да», но вообще-то сегодня тут довольно неплохо, — ответил Драко.

Он снова улыбался, и Джеймс ощутил облегчение. Ободренный, он уже хотел продолжить менее формальный и светский разговор, как вдруг почувствовал на своем плече тяжелую руку.

— Добрый вечер, Малфой, — услышал он голос отца, и рука на плече чуть сжалась. — Пойдем, Джеймс, мама тебя уже ищет.

Джеймс был уверен, что мама его вовсе не ищет, а отец, наверное, еще даже не успел с ней поздороваться. Только зашел, увидел его рядом с Драко и сразу решил вмешаться. Что, интересно, он себе нафантазировал? Что Джеймс пристает к Малфою с какими-нибудь неудобными вопросами о прошлом Пожирателя? Что пытается развязать драку? Или что сам Малфой его провоцирует?

— Хорошего вечера, Поттеры.

Отталкивающая незнакомая ухмылка искривила губы Драко, и Джеймс, возможно, впервые понял все претензии Альбуса к отцу. И о том, что из-за славы отца все видят в Альбусе только сына Поттера, и о предвзятом отношении из-за этого, и о том, что Гарри постоянно вмешивается в его дела. Максимально незаметно Джеймс скинул руку отца с плеча, но ссориться и устраивать сцены было не только глупо, но и бесполезно. Момент все равно уже был упущен.

— Хорошего вечера. Не скучайте, мистер Малфой, — попрощался Джеймс.

Развернувшись, он вместе с отцом отправился на поиски мамы, которая, якобы, его очень ищет.

***

За время работы в магазине «Все для квиддича» Джеймс видел Драко еще дважды. Первый — когда вышел новый «Нимбус-3000», и Драко пришел купить метлу для Скорпиуса. Он сделал предварительный заказ по почте, и если бы письмо не нужно было в магазине для отчетности, то Джеймс бы точно забрал его себе, чтобы рассматривать вечерами тонкий почерк и завитки подписи. Ему самому это казалось немного странным и криповым (еще одно слово, которое он подхватил от Альбуса, хотя можно было описать это и как «пугающим»), но Джеймс успокоил себя тем, что все нормально, пока он не мешает жить Драко.

Второй раз они увиделись, когда в магазин привезли новую метлу от производителей «Молнии»: «Гром». Джейму метла показалась не очень удачной. Ради большей устойчивости ее сделали слишком тяжелой и громоздкой. Она подходила для долгих полетов, но кто в двадцать первом веке использует метлы для дальних путешествий? Да и играть на ней в квиддич можно было максимум на позиции вратаря.

Драко появился, когда основной поток посетителей, привлеченных новинкой, уже схлынул. У витрин больше не ошивались дети, Джеймс уже не закапывался в десятках заказов, да и для домашнего квиддича тоже был не сезон — начало весны. На этот раз Драко пришел за новой метлой для себя, но казался не таким уверенным, как после выхода «Нимбуса».

— Во всех журналах «Гром» расхваливают, но разве когда-то было иначе? — задал риторический вопрос Драко, пока Джеймс доставал метлу с витрины. — Я уже видел эту метлу у Гойла, но… не впечатлился. Отец говорит, что в моем возрасте почти никого не впечатлить новой моделью метлы, но я все-таки думаю, что дело в «Громе», а не во мне.

Джеймс уже, наверное, сотни раз думал про его возраст и готов был горячо подтвердить, что Драко еще совершенно точно довольно молод. Но вряд ли Драко ожидал от него именно этого.

— Я тоже думаю, что дело не в вас, — улыбнулся Джеймс, передавая ему метлу. — «Гром» просто не всем подходит. Он, скажем так, тяжелый. Мне кажется, для… для вашей комплекции лучше подойдет «Нимбус» — такой же, как у Скорпиуса. У нас осталась пара метел из ограниченной рождественской коллекции, в серебряном цвете. Показать?

Драко кивнул, и Джеймс оставил его разглядывать и взвешивать в руке «Гром». «Нимбус-3000» в серебристом исполнении нашелся в подсобке на привычном месте. Как считал Джеймс (и сборные многих европейских команд по квиддичу), это была лучшая из современных метел для игры и полетов на средние расстояния. Все в «Нимбусе» сделали идеальным: скорость, баланс, устойчивость, чувствительность, вес и изящный дизайн. «Идеальная метла для идеального мужчины», — рассеянно подумал Джеймс, когда вынес ее в зал к Драко.

— Можно опробовать обе на заднем дворе, — предложил Джеймс, задержав взгляд на сильных красивых пальцах, обхвативших древко метлы.

— О, — отозвался Драко, — это очень поможет.

Джеймс закрыл дверь в магазин, развернув табличку с сообщением о перерыве. Если будет что-то срочное — посетители всегда могли позвонить в звонок, который было слышно на заднем дворе.

Они вышли на улицу. Первым Драко решил испытать «Гром» — ожидаемо неповоротливая, тяжелая метла, которая медленно реагировала на движения. Стоило отдать должное создателям: исполненный в черно-золотых тонах, «Гром» выглядел стильно и внешне производил хорошее впечатление.

Сделав пару низких (чуть выше человеческого роста) кругов над землей, Драко сменил метлу. По сравнению с «Громом», «Нимбус» выглядел тонким и даже хрупким, но выигрывал в скорости и чувствительно реагировал на каждое движение — Драко сделал несколько резких поворотов, и каждый раз метла подчинялась малейшим командам. За такую реакцию приходилось платить тем, что от сильного ветра «Нимбус» неустойчиво покачивался и едва заметно, но вилял.

Драко, похоже, немного увлекся проверкой метлы, и Джеймс тоже увлекся, наблюдая за ним. Уже через месяц Джеймс собирался наконец отправиться в путешествие, а до этого хотел все-таки признаться Драко. Лучший момент, казалось, найти было невозможно: если (вдруг!) все пройдет хорошо и Драко согласится пообщаться с ним ближе, то будет время отложить поездку, пока их отношения не станут более определенными. Если же (что более вероятно) все получится не слишком-то удачно, то за год он наберется новых впечатлений, а за это время забудется и вся ситуация, и его стыд. Совсем не признаваться Джеймс тоже не мог: за год весь его прогресс в общении с Драко наверняка обнулится, и начинать заново будет вдвойне мучительно. По своей натуре Джеймс предпочитал рискнуть всем один раз, чем действовать надежно, но со скоростью улитки.

У него был практически идеальный план. Оставалось всего две проблемы: во-первых, Джеймс не мог набраться храбрости для признания, а во-вторых, раньше он никак не мог решить, как связаться с Драко для этого признания. Написать ему? Пригласить на встречу человека, с которым общался всего пару раз? Сами его чувства уже были довольно неожиданными для Драко, а это все только усложняло.

Теперь одна из проблем решилась сама собой, и оставалось только собраться и просто сказать пару так называемых заветных фраз. Джеймс столько раз прокручивал в голове разговор, что начать даже казалось не так уж сложно.

Драко спустился ниже и спрыгнул с метлы.

— Похоже, ты с самого начала знал, какую я выберу, — заметил он. — Я возьму «Нимбус».

— Я бы тоже выбрал его, — пожал плечами Джеймс, борясь с подкатывающим к горлу страхом и нервной дрожью.

В магазине он убрал «Гром» на место и встал за прилавок. Немного медлительно, оттягивая момент признания, завернул метлу в бумагу и перевязал. Выписал гарантию. Поставил магическую печать. Пробил товар в кассе и рассчитался с Драко.

— Мистер Малфой, — позвал Джеймс, пока тот не успел развернуться и выйти из магазина с покупкой. — Я хотел кое-что вам сказать.

Драко вопросительно вскинул бровь, ожидая продолжения. Он мог предполагать что угодно, но Джеймс был уверен: угадать его «кое-что» не получится. Он сам от себя не ожидал признания, но ситуация складывалась так, что именно сейчас момент для разговора был идеальным и этот шанс нельзя было упускать.

— Вы, — Джеймс с трудом выискал в памяти самое мягкое слово, которое могло описать его чувства, — нравитесь мне. Очень. И давно.

Драко молчал, и Джеймс воспринял это… не как хорошую, но все-таки не худшую реакцию. И как предложение продолжать. Стоило только начать, и говорить было уже гораздо проще, хотя от волнения все еще сильно билось сердце в груди. Слова Джеймс проговаривал, словно заученные на первых курсах заклинания: вызубренные, без вникания в смысл, одним крепко переплетенным клубком без точек и пауз. Он просто повторял то, что уже десятки раз прокручивал в голове:

— Я, конечно, не требую от вас ничего и не жду ответных чувств, но хочу знать, есть ли у меня шанс. Хотели бы вы просто попробовать? Пусть и не прямо сейчас.

— Это довольно неожиданно, — после долгой паузы ответил Драко, видимо, подбирая слова и борясь с недоверием. — Мы практически не знаем друг друга. Я почти уверен, что тебе нравлюсь не я, а какой-то образ, который ты себе придумал и который, вероятно, не имеет ничего общего с реальностью. Такие влюбленности обычно быстро проходят. Возможно, лучше и не давать им выхода, Джеймс.

Драко был вежлив. Более того, отказал ему мягко и обходительно. Это было даже немного приятно, если воспринимать как заботу о чувствах, а не просто как результат воспитания.

— Я уверен, быстро не пройдет. Вы давно мне нравитесь, — настойчиво повторил Джеймс. — Я не думаю, что это легко изменится.

Похоже, сам он отвечал уже не так вежливо, но, Мордред и Моргана, это мог быть его единственный шанс.

— Если ты уверен… — медленно и немного задумчиво начал Драко, — то мы можем просто подождать. Если, как ты и говоришь, ничего не изменится, то мы попробуем. А иначе — оба забудем об этой ситуации.

— Я уезжаю на целый год в путешествие. И если я не передумаю за это время, то…

— То мы попробуем — сходим на пару свиданий или вроде того, — закончил Драко. — Джеймс, ты довольно привлекательный молодой человеки и симпатичен мне. Я действительно не против, если мы попытаемся просто узнать друг друга.

— Хорошо, — быстро кивнул Джеймс, стремясь закрепить договоренность до того, как Драко успеет передумать.

— Тогда… Удачной поездки?

— Спасибо.

Это было невероятно неловко. Весь разговор — наверное, самые неловкие минуты в жизни Джеймса.

Помедлив, Драко развернулся и пошел к выходу. Следя за ним, Джеймс пытался успокоиться и осознать случившееся. Теперь он стал как никогда близок к своей мечте — в реальности, а не в фантазиях и планах. Отсрочка на год сейчас казалась незначительным препятствием в такой момент. Эмоции только начинали зарождаться, они еще не накрывали в полной мере. Джеймс еще свыкался с самой мыслью, что надежды оправдались. Напряжение наконец-то отпускало.

Только теперь Джеймс понимал, как сильно надеялся на хороший исход (где-то в мечтах он представлял и «Превосходный» результат, но реалистичная его часть была готова и к «Выше ожидаемого»). А то, что Драко ни разу не упомянул его отца и разницу в возрасте, Джеймс вообще счел высшей удачей.

— Мистер Малфой!

Дождавшись, пока он обернется, Джеймс внезапно спросил то, о чем до этого момента ни разу даже не думал и не мечтал:

— Можно я весь этот год буду вам писать?

Драко придержал уже открытую дверь, улыбнувшись Джеймсу через плечо.

— Можешь присылать открытки.


	3. «С любовью, Джим»

В каждом городе, где Джеймс останавливался, он обычно покупал по три открытки. Одна — для семьи. Вторая — для Драко. Третья — для кого-нибудь из многочисленных родственников, которых в этот период нужно было поздравить с днем рождения/юбилеем/свадьбой/годовщиной/еще чем-нибудь невероятно важным.

Довольно быстро Джеймс понял, что открытки были гораздо удобнее писем. На письма в пути не было ни времени, ни сил, а вот обратной стороны открытки как раз хватало, чтобы лаконично выразить основные мысли. Отправляя открытки Драко, Джеймс все-таки старался подключить фантазию, чтобы тот получил немного информации не только о его маршруте, но и о нем самом. Заинтересовать его, понравиться ему, даже просто рассказать о себе, чтобы к моменту новой встречи оказаться в чуть более равных условиях.

***

_С Днем рождения, мистер Малфой!_

_Я подумал, это отличный повод отправить первую открытку. Многие говорят, что День рождения — глупый и бесполезный праздник, но мне он нравится. Я воспринимаю его как повод сказать какие-то вещи, на которые не находится времени или причин в другие дни. Иногда что-то просто не приходится к слову в обычных разговорах, но в какой-то момент сказать это нужно, потому что очень важно делать комплименты и говорить приятные вещи._

_Вы очень красивый. И очень нравитесь мне, даже если пока не воспринимаете это достаточно серьезно._

_Удачи (мне кажется, удача — это самое важное, потому что она может принести все остальное),  
Джеймс._

***

_Привет, Драко!_

_Можно я буду называть тебя по имени? Ты все равно не отвечаешь на мои открытки (хотя это и невозможно), так что молчание — знак согласия. А если ты все-таки не согласен, то сможешь высказать это при встрече._

_Кстати, о встречах. Я видел еще одного своего бывшего однокурсника в Амстердаме. Кажется, здесь я могу встретить кого угодно, кроме тебя._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Джеймс._

***

_Здравствуй, Драко!_

_Я подумал, что раз буду звать тебя по имени, то ты мог бы называть меня просто Джим. Это сокращение как-то не прижилось в семье и школе, поэтому немного непривычное (хотя не могу сказать, что мне не нравится). Но было бы здорово слышать (читать) это имя от тебя._

_В Италии ужасно жарко. Насколько я знаю, ты ненавидишь жару, а мне нравится абсолютно любая погода. Всегда можно найти плюсы._

_Удачного дня,  
Джим._

***

_С Рождеством, Драко!_

_Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь праздники и у тебя есть рождественское настроение. Я знаю, что Альбус едет в мэнор на каникулы вместе со Скорпиусом, думаю, вы отлично проведете время. Альбус всегда возвращается от вас счастливый._

_До этого года я всего раз справлял Рождество вне дома. Тогда я заболел, и пришлось задержаться в Хогвартсе в больничном крыле, но со мной остались Альбус, Лили и пара моих друзей. А сейчас я один, и это в плохом смысле непривычно. В Скандинавии везде веселые ярмарки, яркие огни, украшения, но это ощущается совсем не празднично, если после прогулки тебя не ждет дома семья._

_Только сейчас понял, как я ужасно скучаю по дому. Уже хочу вернуться в Лондон, где все знакомо, увидеть родителей, Лили, Альбуса и тебя._

_Хороших праздников,  
Джим._

***

_Привет, Драко!_

_Тоска по дому заметно спала, как только праздники закончились, а я смог отправиться дальше за новыми впечатлениями. И еще бабушка прислала мне настолько жуткий рождественский свитер, что семейные праздники перестали казаться такими уж привлекательными._

_После холодных северных стран я решил отправиться в теплые края, чтобы развеяться. Снова оказаться в тепле и увидеть лето посреди зимы — это и есть настоящее волшебство. Изучая магию вуду, я забрался в такие дали, где уже нет сувенирных лавок и невозможно купить открытку с местными достопримечательностями (тут в принципе одно, так сказать, почтовое отделение на четыре деревни и сто миль вокруг). Но я честно очень постарался зарисовать местных птиц, пирамиды и главного жреца._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Джим._

***

_Здравствуй, Драко!_

_Наконец-то я снова в Англии. Уже завтра вернусь домой, и сейчас кажется, что как минимум неделю не смогу вылезти из кровати, а буду только спать, спать, спать и иногда прерываться на домашнюю еду. Скорее всего, мне просто кажется._

_Пока ехал через Уэльс, подумал о том, как плохо знаю наш остров. В других странах я часто общался с местными жителями, не видевшими достопримечательностей, ради которых я приехал в их город. Тогда это казалось мне удивительным, а сейчас я прекрасно понимаю, как такое получается. В детстве мы иногда выбирались куда-то всей семьей, и еще свое путешествие я начал с того, что посмотрел Стоунхендж и пару магических деревень Британии. Теперь я знаю некоторые другие страны лучше, чем собственную._

_Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся._

_С любовью,  
Джим._

***

Дома было именно так, как представлял себе Джеймс все последние недели: просто хорошо. Празднование его возвращения решили отложить до момента, когда из Хогвартса вернутся Альбус и Лили, а оставшуюся до этого события неделю Джеймс мог полностью расслабиться, доверив свою жизнь родителям. Уже стало немного непривычно, что ему не нужно думать, где и чем он может поужинать, где переночевать, где найти почтовую сову. Казалось, он мог часами ничего не делать, наслаждаясь этим процессом «ничегонеделанья» и наблюдая за родителями, по которым соскучился. У обоих будто прибавилось седины, оба стали выглядеть заметно старше — или это просто Джеймс посмотрел на них свежим взглядом спустя целый год после предыдущей встречи.

На третье утро дома Джеймс проснулся первым. Он спустился на кухню и уже поставил греться чайник, когда в окно настойчиво постучался семейный филин со всей их утренней почтой. Филин благосклонно дал почесать ему шею (чего обычно не позволял), словно в самом деле был рад возвращению Джеймса — хотя, возможно, он преследовал корыстные цели в виде печенья. И наверняка птица просто устала летать за ним по всему свету с письмами родителей, а теперь, как и Джеймс, наслаждалась отдыхом.

Он начал перебирать почту: письмо из налоговой — отцу, письмо от Лили — маме, «Пророк» — почитать за завтраком, открытка от Оливера Вуда — отцу, письмо из мэнора — Альбусу, рекламный буклет «Ремонт волшебных палочек»… На секунду Джеймс замер, прекратив сортировку и соображая. И Альбус, и Скорпиус еще были в Хогвартсе. Джеймс снова достал из стопки письмо из мэнора, чуть не упущенное по глупости, и вчитался в витиеватый почерк, который однажды уже видел на бланке заказа.

Забыв про кипящий чайник и всю остальную почту, Джеймс нетерпеливо разломил печать на конверте и вытащил письмо, с замиранием сердца скользнув взглядом по тексту сначала в самый конец: «…очаровательны. Спасибо». Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул несколько раз подряд, заставляя себя унять неуместное волнение.

Но, Мерлин, Драко раньше никогда не присылал ему писем! Джеймс понимал, как это глупо, но он так привык отправлять открытки и не получать ответ (словно писал в пустоту или в лучшем случае в дневник), что первое — главное, чтобы не последнее, — письмо Драко воспринималось каким-то чудом.

_Здравствуй, Джим._

_Я рад узнать, что ты наконец-то вернулся в Лондон._

_Если наша договоренность в силе, то я предлагаю встретиться уже на этой неделе. В пятницу, например? В три часа дня у главных ворот Малфой-мэнора. Разумеется, если ты не занят и успел отдохнуть за эту пару дней._

_Надеюсь на скорый ответ,  
Драко._

_P.S.  
Все твои открытки были очаровательны. Спасибо._

Да. Джеймс уже знал ответ, который напишет в ответном письме, и этот ответ был: «Да». Оставалось, правда, все-таки успокоиться и унять излишне радостные эмоции, чтобы его согласие не превратилось в бессмысленный поток восторженных слов.


	4. «Спасибо за встречу»

Ровно в три часа дня Джеймс аппарировал к главным воротам Малфой-мэнора, где уже стоял Драко.

— Привет, — кивнул Драко. — С возвращением.

— Спасибо.

А чего он, собственно, ждал? Что Драко поцелует его на первом же свидании в знак приветствия? Впрочем, сама мысль о том, что у них было свидание, не давала ни в чем разочароваться.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — торопливо добавил Джеймс. — Это новая прическа, да? Тебе идет, когда ты не зачесываешь волосы.

Драко благосклонно улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.

— Идем.

Джеймс слегка неуверенно взял его ладонь, и тут мир словно задрожал, зазвенел. В следующую секунду будто весь воздух высосали из пространства, и все вокруг завертелось в бешеном калейдоскопе, когда Драко резко развернулся и потянул Джеймса за собой.

Он открыл глаза. Они были в лесу — стояли на склоне, с которого открывался вид на озеро и, казалось, бескрайние просторы зеленых холмов. Вокруг возвышались старые и высокие деревья, с их ветвей щебетали птицы. На валун рядом запрыгнула любопытная пушистая белка, с интересом разглядывая гостей, а через мгновение рядом с белкой появился другой зверек — по сине-зеленому меху в нем безошибочно угадывалось магическое существо, хотя Джеймс не помнил, чтобы они проходили таких животных на уроках.

— Где мы? — спросил Джеймс, с не меньшим любопытством покосившись на зверьков.

— В Шотландии. Это Каледонский лес, — сказал Драко, тоже оглядываясь и любуясь природой. — Ты писал, что плохо знаешь Великобританию, и я решил показать тебе пару мест. Это реликтовый лес, тут растет много магических растений, водятся редкие виды обычных и волшебных животных. Раньше лес был просто огромен, но сейчас маглы оставили не больше одного процента от всей его площади.

Драко кивнул на тропинку, ведущую вверх по склону, и первым начал подниматься. Путь был выложен старыми неровными камнями, лежащими в земле.

— Что значит «реликтовый»? — неловко уточнил Джеймс, следуя за Драко.

— Первобытный. Лес, который не затронули стихии или человек. Он уже сотни лет существует в своей ограниченной системе и развивается без внешнего влияния.

Джеймс слушал с искренним интересом — он целый год рассказывал о мире в своих открытках, теперь пора было и узнать что-нибудь от Драко.

— Мы пришли, — объявил Драко через пару минут подъема по склону.

За время своего путешествия Джеймс десятки раз поднимался по таким тропам — это было знакомо, как идти по ступенькам крыльца у собственного дома. Сразу после возвращения Джеймс думал, что еще долго не сдвинется никуда с дивана, но теперь поймал себя на том, что просто не мог сидеть на одном месте дольше нескольких дней. Уже по привычке хотелось куда-то отправиться, изучать новое, смотреть мир. Кажется, Драко понял это из открыток даже раньше, чем сам Джеймс.

Они остановились перед входом в небольшую пещеру. Рядом тек ручей, а на холме над входом стоял старый покосившийся крест.

— Тут жил Мерлин, — сказал Драко, подходя ближе. — Это и есть Хрустальный грот, про который, кажется, должны рассказывать в Хогвартсе. Или нет?

— Если о нем должны рассказывать на истории магии, то я не уверен, — Джеймс со смешком пожал плечами. — Но мама говорила мне в детстве. Хрустальный грот, где Мерлин делал свои первые пророчества. Туда можно зайти?

Драко кивнул.

В пещере было почти темно, и Джеймс использовал «Люмос», поднимая кончик палочки с горящим голубым огоньком как можно выше. В холодном свете, непривычном после теплого летнего дня в лесу, наполненного зелеными и желтыми оттенками, высветились старые рисунки на стенах, а дальше, в глубине пещеры — появились отблески на потолке. Они сверкали, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги.

Джеймс обернулся на Драко и с восторгом заметил на его щеке светлый блик. Хотелось прикоснуться к этому пятну света, поцеловать кожу под ним, но Джеймс прекрасно понимал, что их отношения еще не зашли настолько далеко. Если когда-нибудь он хочет получить разрешение так делать, то стоило запастись терпением.

Вскоре Драко и Джеймс снова вышли из пещеры, щурясь на яркое летнее солнце, пробивающееся через густую листву старых деревьев. Пока они прогуливались по лесу, Драко рассказывал о магических растениях и животных, которые встречались им на пути, показывал древние полуразрушенные алтари друидов. Джеймс в ответ вспоминал, что видел во время путешествия.

Вечером они вернулись на склон, с которого начали свой путь: солнце садилось среди холмов, и рыжие лучи отражались в чистом озере. Если бы не навязчивые насекомые и угрожающие отблески чьих-то глаз из теней в листве, это стало бы очень романтичным завершением первого свидания.

— Спасибо за встречу, — сказал Драко, когда после аппарации они снова оказались у ворот мэнора.

Словно из какого-то абсолютно сказочного мира они вернулись в обычную реальность. Небо было темно-серым и пасмурным, заметно похолодало.

— Это было «спасибо за встречу, на этом все, больше не хочу иметь с тобой дел» или «спасибо за встречу, было здорово, надеюсь, мы повторим»? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Второе. Было здорово, надеюсь, мы еще куда-нибудь сходим вместе.

— Надеюсь, — кивнул Джеймс, чувствуя, как губы сами растягиваются в глупой счастливой улыбке.

Сейчас Драко должен был развернуться и уйти домой, но тут Джеймс будто очнулся. Он встрепенулся и полез во внутренний карман, магически увеличенный с помощью заклятия Невидимого расширения.

— Я привез тебе кое-что, — объяснил Джеймс, доставая плоскую коробку. — Это просто шоколад. Из Швейцарии. Там есть рубиновый шоколад, мятный, с перцем, с карамелью… В общем, разный. Я подумал, что тебе понравится.

Джеймс протянул коробку с шоколадом Драко. Выбрать подарок было не так уж легко (сразу вспоминались метания Альбуса позапрошлым летом): он не хотел дарить так называемый «пылесборник», а любые «полезные» вещи у Малфоев наверняка уже были. Подарить что-то, что можно носить на себе, Джеймс пока не решался. Пришлось остановиться на съедобном подарке, вспомнив, как Альбус когда-то говорил, что в мэноре всегда много сладостей.

— Спасибо, — ответил Драко, принимая подарок.

Через секунду Джеймс ощутил на своей щеке легкое прикосновение губ и замер, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на Драко. Поцеловав его, Драко спокойно отстранился, словно не перевернул только что мир Джеймса с ног на голову, превратив его в не менее сказочный, чем тот, что был в Каледонском лесу.

— Я напишу тебе, — пообещал Драко. — До встречи.

Джеймс рассеянно кивнул, провожая его взглядом.

***

В следующий раз они увиделись уже в воскресенье — правда, это было не свидание, а почти-случайная-встреча на вокзале. «Почти», потому что Драко каждый год встречал и провожал Скорпиуса с Хогвартс-экспресса, и не нужно быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы понять: он и в этот раз будет здесь. Для Скорпиуса и Альбуса это был последний год в Хогвартсе, и вряд ли Драко стал бы нарушать традицию.

Когда Поттеры пришли на вокзал, Драко уже стоял на платформе. Обычно они ждали поезд не вместе, но все равно находились где-то рядом: наверняка Альбус и Скорпиус будут ехать в одном вагоне, и найти друг друга будет гораздо проще, если не расходиться по вокзалу.

Драко сдержанно кивнул родителям Джеймса, задержал взгляд на нем. Джеймс быстро улыбнулся ему, пользуясь тем, что на него в этот момент никто не смотрел, и уголок губ Драко, кажется, немного дернулся в ответ.

В этот год ожидание поезда казалось Джеймсу особенно долгим и мучительным. Вскоре к ним присоединились дядя Рон и тетя Гермиона, но от этого будто стало еще более скучно. Если до этого родители больше разговаривали с ним, то теперь стали обсуждать с друзьями новый министерский законопроект. Джеймс ничего не смыслил в политике, поэтому тема быстро стала ему неинтересна — в отличие от Драко, смотреть на которого ему было интересно всегда. А в этот раз Драко даже иногда бросал на него ответные взгляды.

На вокзале постепенно собиралась толпа встречающих, и Джеймс начал наворачивать круги по платформе, чтобы почаще оказываться рядом с Драко. Он будто бы очень интересовался старой мемориальной табличкой, памятником, завитушками на ограждении, вокзальным рыжим котом (ладно, котом он заинтересовался по-настоящему), постоянно проходя мимо Драко. В одно из таких прохождений Драко резко развернулся и задел его плечом, словно просто не заметил в толпе.

Джеймс ощутил быстрое прикосновение пальцев, а затем в его ладони оказалась маленькая бумажка, которую он тут же крепко сжал. От осознания, что ему передали записку, у Джеймса сбилось дыхание, но вот взгляд Драко поймать так и не получилось.

Через минуту приехал Хогвартс-экспресс, и Джеймс отвлекся, обнимая Лили, которую не видел — сложно поверить — полтора года, с прошлых рождественских каникул. В прошлом году он уехал, не дождавшись, пока Лили и Альбус вернутся домой на лето. Зато теперь Джеймс прекрасно понимал родителей, которые после каждого семестра говорили о том, как дети выросли. Когда встречаешь брата и сестру ежедневно, действительно не замечаешь постепенных изменений.

Уходя с вокзала, Джеймс уже не увидел Драко, сколько ни выискивал его взглядом в толпе. И только оказавшись в машине, пока Лили и Альбус увлеченно рассказывали о поездке, Джеймс смог развернуть записку, которую все это время держал в кулаке. Короткую, урывистую, не похожую на первое аккуратное вежливое письмо Драко.

_Еще раз спасибо за шоколад. Я уже попробовал весь._  
Ты свободен в следующее воскресенье? Скорпиус и Альбус едут к моим родителям в загородный дом кататься на лошадях. Можем встретиться, если хочешь.  
Напиши мне. 

***

Второе свидание (Джеймс сам не ожидал так быстро привыкнуть, что у него настоящие свидания с Драко Малфоем) проходило в мэноре, пока поместье пустовало — на этот день Драко отпустил даже домовых эльфов. На улице было жарко — даже немного душно, — а вот в доме царила прохлада и непривычные пустота и тишина.

Мэнор ассоциировался у Джеймса с серыми мрачными тенями, старинной мебелью, затхлым влажным воздухом и вековой пылью. Когда он зашел к Драко в первый раз, этот стереотип почти подтвердился: из-за дождя внутри действительно было серо, а в гостиной стояла антикварная дорогая мебель, на которую в каком-нибудь музее наверняка было бы страшно даже дышать. Тогда в гостиной горел камин, и это только усиливало сходство с образами домов из викторианской Англии, а в коридорах иногда ходили эльфы и слуги, скрипя деревянными половицами. Все казалось темным, тяжелым и старым.

В этот раз все было иначе — будто они находились в совсем другом доме. Дверь на балкон была открыта, впуская в комнату солнце и свежий воздух, белые тонкие шторы приподнимались из-за сквозняка. Все в комнате вдруг стало светлее и легче: фрукты в вазочке на столе казались яркими и привлекательными, а не мертвыми муляжами; «Пророк», забытый на кресле, свободно шелестел страницами из-за ветра и не вызывал ощущение скуки и серьезности; цветы у окна выглядели наполненными жизнью и цветом, а не утопали в общей мрачности места, не подчеркивали серость.

Хотя больше всего, конечно, изменился сам Драко. Он и в прошлую встречу был настроен доброжелательно, но улыбался сдержанно, а в каждом его слове и движении сквозили абсолютная вежливость и воспитание. Теперь Драко выглядел иначе. Стал более открытым, разговорчивым, эмоциональным — сквозь внешний холод пробивались не только обычные раздражение и злость, но и теплые чувства. Драко смеялся, часто прикасался к Джеймсу, смотрел гораздо мягче, совсем по-другому.

На диван Драко забрался с ногами и сидел в расслабленной домашней позе. У него была светлая свободная одежда — в прошлый раз он пил чай в закрытой черной водолазке — и распущенные волосы.

— Как прошел семейный праздник в честь твоего возвращения? — спросил Драко, беря из вазочки яблоко и придвигая фрукты ближе к Джеймсу.

— Хорошо. Хотя… вообще-то за неделю я успел встретиться почти со всеми родственниками, которые сейчас в Лондоне, так что уже не было никакого ощущения, что это в честь меня, — признался Джеймс. — Больше похоже на поздравление Альбуса и Розы с окончанием Хогвартса. Не то чтобы мое самолюбие требовало отдельный праздник специально для меня, но… из-за этого я не люблю, когда, например, празднование дня рождения переносят на другой день. Уже теряется ощущение особенного повода.

Драко пожал плечами. Джеймс проследил, как его светлые волосы немного развевались и путались из-за сквозняка.

— Я не отмечаю день рождения с пятнадцати лет. Уже и не помню ничего про особенный повод.

Даже для Джеймса было бы слишком глупо и бестактно спрашивать, почему Драко в то время прекратил что-либо праздновать.

— А сейчас почему не отмечаешь?

Драко снова повел плечом.

— А какой смысл? Друзей нет, семья состоит из четырех человек, включая меня. Мне некого приглашать, да я и не хочу этого. Скорпиус с родителями и так меня поздравляют, а потом нам достаточно обычного семейного ужина. Может, чуть более изысканного, чем в другие дни, но за это надо благодарить только домовых эльфов, сам я ни о чем не прошу.

Джеймс кивнул. В их семье отмечали все праздники — и иногда их действительно казалось слишком, невероятно много. Причем таких одинаковых, что временами тоже хотелось прекратить отмечать свои дни рождения. Но потом Джеймс встречался с родственниками и друзьями на очередном семейном ужине, и снова появлялось желание праздновать — что угодно — лишь бы все так же часто собираться вместе.

Снова подул ветер, растрепав волосы Драко, и на этот раз Джеймс не удержался, придвинувшись ближе.

— Может, заплести тебе что-нибудь? — предложил он, подавив неловкость (много-много лет назад отец учил его не стесняться и обязательно задавать вопросы, делать предложения другим — они, мол, не откусят голову и в худшем случае просто откажутся). — Я раньше часто делал прически сестре. Думаю, даже может получиться что-то красивое.

Драко в ответ взглянул немного недоверчиво, пригладив волосы, но через пару секунд снова расслабился.

— Почему бы и нет… — протянул он.

Драко взял палочку и воспользовался манящими чарами. Некоторое время они молчали, и Джеймс даже начал думать, что заклинание не сработало, но тут на диван рядом опустилась шкатулка с расческой, лентами и резинками. У мамы и Лили он видел такие же коробочки, разве что у лент сестры были иногда абсолютно безумные яркие расцветки.

Джеймс взял расческу и подсел ближе к развернувшемуся спиной Драко. В тишине Джеймс расчесывал его мягкие, гладкие волосы, потом начал плести косу — она совершенно не романтично называлась «рыбий хвост», зато казалась самой симпатичной из простых причесок. В детстве Джеймс часто видел такую косу у Лили — пряди складывались почти симметрично, разделяя косу на две половины и постоянно уходя внутрь. Сперва Джеймс пытался сам угадать, как заплести что-то подобное, и безуспешно мучил кисточки на шарфе, пока не сдался и не обратился к маме.

Пока коса не была готова, на разговоры они не отвлекались. Драко, наверное, думал о чем-то своем, а Джеймс просто боялся сбиться, потому что стоило только заговорить о посторонних вещах, как пальцы всегда словно забывали все действия. Простейшие движения теряли смысл, а их последовательность напрочь вылетала из головы. Заплести косу хотелось с первой попытки, поэтому Джеймс старался даже не задумываться о чем-то другом.

— По-моему, неплохо, — скромно (вообще-то он был уверен, что получилось как минимум на «Выше ожидаемого») сообщил Джеймс, завязав бант на кончике косы.

Под конец Джеймс неуверенно склонился вперед к открытой шее Драко, едва касаясь губами кожи.

В тишине они оба вдруг отчетливо услышали, как в прихожей на другом конце этажа хлопнула дверь. Сначала развались только невнятное бормотание и далекие шорохи, потом прозвучал безошибочно узнаваемый эмоциональный возглас Альбуса, лишивший даже надежды выбраться через окно или аппарировать:

— Это мантия Джеймса!

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Скорпиус, чей голос различался немного хуже. — Может, у кого-то просто такая же мантия.

— Ее шили на заказ. Это одна из его парадных. Я абсолютно... 

Джеймс почувствовал, как мышцы Драко под его губами и ладонью напряглись, а потом — словно по команде, когда в коридоре снова раздались шаги, вырывая из оцепенения, — Джеймс и Драко одновременно отстранились друг от друга. Оба огляделись, будто собираясь заметать следы преступления, но ничего по-настоящему необычного в глаза не бросалось. Драко только отлеветировал шкатулку с лентами на одну из полок шкафа, а Джеймс постарался снова принять расслабленную позу.

В последние пару секунд он попытался поймать взгляд Драко — эта ситуация смутила его? разозлила? испугала? — но тот снова казался невозмутимым и сдержанным, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Или, по крайней мере, так должен был увидеть это его сын. Словно тут действительно нечего было скрывать, не о чем задавать вопросы, нечего стесняться. Еще в школе Джеймс уяснил эту тактику — если делать все с уверенным видом, многие не заподозрят подвоха.

Шаги были уже совсем близко, и через один гулкий удар сердца где-то в шее Джеймса Альбус со Скорпиусом вошли в гостиную.

— Джеймс? — удивленно уточнил Альбус. Как будто мог сомневаться, что увидел брата.

— И тебе добрый день, Альбус, — как-то оскорбленно и немного заносчиво поздоровался Драко, напомнив Альбусу о вежливости и явно сбив его с толку.

Джеймс знал, как это бывало: что-то безумное переворачивало мир с ног на голову, а кто-нибудь обязательно напоминал о самых примитивных вещах, вроде вежливости, правил поведения, физиологических потребностей. «Джеймс, не кричи в зоопарке», «Джеймс, помой руки, а потом поговорим», «Ты им помешал? Ох, Джеймс, до чего же ты похож на Рона!».

— Здравствуйте, — смущенно ответил Альбус. — Джеймс, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мистер Малфой попросил помочь с метлой, — соврал Джеймс, не моргнув глазом. Многолетние тренировки в Хогвартсе не прошли даром, и оправдания выдумывались на ходу.

Похоже, Альбус собирался спросить что-то еще: с чем именно помочь, почему Драко попросил Джеймса и где же в таком случае сама метла. Драко не дал ему задать вопросы:

— Скорпиус, почему вы так рано? Что-то случилось?

— За городом ливень! — бодро отозвался Скорпиус, до этого молча наблюдавший за происходящим с любопытством. — А я сразу говорил, что раз так душно, то будет гроза. Мы с дедушкой договорились, что снова попробуем покататься в среду.

— Что ж, мне пора, — вклинился Джеймс. — Альбус, тебя ждать дома к ужину?

— Эм… Садитесь без меня, если что. Но я постараюсь успеть, — слегка растерянно ответил Альбус.

Сейчас незатейливого оправдания было достаточно, а к вечеру Джеймс наверняка что-нибудь придумает. В конце концов, он часто предлагал постоянным покупателям написать ему, если появятся вопросы о купленных метлах. Наверное, должно выйти правдоподобно?

— Я провожу тебя, — сказал Драко.

Они вдвоем вышли из гостиной, а уже через десяток шагов за их спинами раздался громкий взволнованный шепот Альбуса. Джеймс ничего не говорил, пока они не оказались в прихожей, и даже тогда максимально понизил голос, чтобы в тишине мэнора его услышал только Драко:

— Жаль, что так получилось.

— Может, в другой раз повезет больше. Никто из нас не провидец.

— Точно. Я даже на Прорицания не ходил.

Джеймс замолчал, понимая, что прямо сейчас пора уже выйти или… Или…

Он подался вперед и коснулся губ Драко в легком невинном поцелуе, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому звуку в мэноре, чтобы на этот раз их точно не застали. Волнение от того, как Драко отреагирует, только добавляло напряжения в каждую мышцу его тела, в каждую мысль — пока Драко не ответил, тоже мягко целуя его.

В гостиной что-то грохнуло.

Джеймс быстро отстранился, впрочем, не скрывая восторг во взгляде.

— Увидимся, — прошептал он.

Драко скользнул ладонью от его плеча до запястья.

— До встречи.

Джеймс вышел на улицу и еще несколько секунд стоял на крыльце, успокаиваясь и осознавая произошедшее. Солнце ярко светило. Воздух был влажный и душный. Драко ответил на поцелуй. Из открытого окна на углу дома раздавались громкие голоса.

Солнце. Воздух. Драко.

Когда-то — теперь казалось, что очень давно — жизнь дала ему несколько шансов стать счастливым. Джеймс не нашел клад и не выиграл в лотерею, но Драко дал ему шанс получить то, о чем можно было только мечтать.

Был теплый летний день, душный воздух предвещал дождь, а солнечные блики играли на ухоженной зеленой лужайке. Джеймс стоял на крыльце Малфой-мэнора. Впервые он почувствовал, что не упустил ни одного своего шанса, приложил все силы, постарался, получил взаимность любимого мужчины — и был счастлив.


	5. Эпилог

— Джим, ты уже читал «Пророк»?

— Ты про «Драко Малфой соблазнил сына Гарри Поттера?» Эта племянница Риты Скиттер далеко пойдет.

— Думаешь? Сколько лет она ничего не замечала?

— Мой дедушка не замечал все еще дольше. Представляешь, как много нового я о себе сегодня узнал?

— А я говорил…

— …чтобы я признался сам, знаю. Но все равно это не статья, а настоящий рождественский подарок. Откуда у нее столько колдографий? Ту, где мы на качелях, я даже хочу поставить в рамочку.

— Уверен, у тебя будут рождественские подарки получше этой статьи.

— А тут все зависит от тебя.

— Ты все-таки уверен, что хочешь приехать ко мне, а не отметить с семьей? На Рождество ты всегда дома.

— Кроме тех двух раз…

— …когда ты заболел в Хогвартсе и когда уезжал в путешествие.

— Да. Я уверен, что хочу к тебе.

— Договорились.

— И все же… Почему она решила, что ты соблазнил меня? Любой ведь поймет, что все было наоборот!


End file.
